There are conventionally known transfer robots that transfer thin plate-like workpieces such as semiconductor wafers or liquid crystal panels.
In addition, there are proposed techniques, for example, of installing such a robot in a local clean room (hereinafter, referred to as a “transfer room”) provided between a processing room and a storage container in which a plurality of semiconductor wafers are stored in multiple stages (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-28134). Note that the transfer room is not limited to be installed between the storage container and the processing room.
However, when the transfer robot is installed in the transfer room, the transfer robot thus installed requires a predetermined occupation space in the transfer room. For this reason, there has been room for improvement in the transfer robot installed in the transfer room from the viewpoint of ensuring a sufficient space in the transfer room.
For example, insufficient space in the transfer room results in degradation in maintainability of the transfer robot. However, trying to prevent the degradation in maintainability necessitates increasing of the total space in the transfer room, that is, increasing of the size of the transfer room.